Pour Liev Victorovitch
by rin misaki
Summary: Suite de l'ep. 28, Wild est capturé par le Pistolero. Quelqu'un envoie une certaine personne le récupérer... Il semble voué désormais à mourir, parviendra-t-il à survivre et à le retrouver? Yaoi/Lemon/DeathFic
1. Introduction :Hybride

Hey! après une longue absence me revoilà sur pour une ffic' sur l'univers de Hdt :Habitants De La Toile :D

Je vous conseille d'aller d'abord les regarder car l'univers est assez difficile à saisir ;)

Cette ffic' est donc écrite à la suite de l'ep 28 et je ne prendrais pas en compte (ou très peu) la "réelle" suite de cette aventure ^^

voilà, je vous souhaite un bon retour a mes côtés pour ceux qui m'ont suivit et qui me suivront encore et la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ;)

Rin Misaki :3

* * *

Raiting :M

Disclaimer :Tous les persos ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Liev Victorovitch!

Warning :Yaoi/Lemon/Insultes/Tortures/Sang/Spoil

Personnages :

\- Liev Victorovitch

\- Maksim

\- Wild Castoritch

\- Le Pistolero aka Tony Pagnier

\- Tony

\- Lyan

\- Nicolaï

\- Le père de Nicolaï (nom inconnu pour l'instant) et sa mère Kathia (pas sûre de l'orth)

\- Vincent (mort)

\- Tesker

(et d'autres mais sur le moment je m'en souviens plus x3)

* * *

~Pour Liev Victorovitch~

Intro :Hybride

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, quel est votre nom?

\- Heu... Laura.

\- Et bien enchanté Laura, dites-moi, que pensez vous des hybrides?

\- Heum... bah... ce sont des monstres qui détruisent tout alors je voudrais pas me retrouver seule avec l'un d'eux...

* * *

\- Oh, excusez-moi, bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Hairich, enchanté.

\- Enchanté, dites-moi, avez-vous déjà rencontré un hybride?

\- Oui je crois bien.

\- Comment était-il?

\- Ca j'en sais rien, il était attaché et bâillonné dans une cage et y'avait une bonne centaine de gens qui faisaient la queue pour le voir, j'ai pas eu le temps de le regarder.

* * *

\- Oui bonjour monsieur, quel est votre nom?

\- Karim.

\- Dites-moi, Karim, que sont les hybrides pour vous?

\- Les hybrides? Des putains de tueurs qui ne mériteraient même pas d'avoir le droit d'exister!

* * *

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, quel est votre nom?

\- Kathia.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dites-moi, quel est votre avis sur les hybrides?

\- Et bien... ce sont comme des hommes bien qu'on nous oblige a les considérer comme des animaux.

\- Comme des humains? Ce sont des monstres pourtant...

\- Dites moi monsieur, considérez-vous un noir ou un gay comme inférieur à vous car vous êtes blanc et hétéro?

\- Non bien sûr!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Et bien parce qu'ils font comme ils veulent mais aussi parce qu'ils sont nés comme ça!

\- En effet, on ne choisit pas ce qu'on né, on ne peut que l'assumer et vivre avec. C'est pour cela que je considère les hybrides comme des humains, après tout, ils le sont à moitié, génétiquement parlant.

* * *

Voilà pour l'intro!

Review?

Sur ce, en ésperant que ça vous plaira!

Rin Misaki :3

P.S :Même si vous arrivez longtemps après sa parution, n'hésitez pas a reviewer ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 :Douleur

Chapitre 1!

Bon, j'espère de tous coeur que ça vous plaira et j'essaierai de publier chaque semaine (pour le jour ça c'est aléatoire par contre x) )

Voici le retour de mes mini chapitres x3

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Rin Misaki :3

* * *

Raiting :M

Disclaimer :Tous les persos ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Liev Victorovitch!

Warning :Yaoi/Lemon/Insultes/Tortures/Sang/Spoil

Personnages :

\- Liev Victorovitch

\- Maksim

\- Wild Castoritch

\- Le Pistolero aka Tony Pagnier

\- Tony

\- Lyan

\- Nicolaï

\- Le père de Nicolaï (nom inconnu pour l'instant) et sa mère Kathia (pas sûre de l'orth)

\- Vincent (mort)

\- Tesker

(et d'autres mais sur le moment je m'en souviens plus x3)

* * *

~Pour Liev Victorovitch~

Chapitre 1 :Douleur

J'entrouvre lentement les yeux, sonné.

Je frissonne et grimace lorsqu'une je sens une fine aiguille s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon cou.

Elle se retire en me laissant un arrière goût de froideur.

Je n'arrive pas à voir net... merde... je suis où?

Après quelques secondes, je parviens enfin à retrouver mon ouïe et ma vue...

Il est face à moi. Il me regarde avec une haine si profonde qu'elle pourrait être mienne.

Je lui rends un regard que je veux défiant mais qui me paraît éreinté.

Mes poignets me font de plus en plus mal, j'ai la sensation que la corde les liant est imbibée d'acide.

\- Qu'est-ce... que... tu... m'as... fait?

Il me sourit et attrape ma tête par le menton, d'une main.

Ma seule envie est de hurler, j'ai mal... pourquoi j'ai aussi mal?

\- Tu souffres n'est-ce pas?

Je ne réponds pas. Évidemment que j'ai mal connard, et c'est de ta faute! Mais plutôt crever que te l'avouer...

\- Tu connais les anesthésiants?

Je garde le silence.

\- … Oui bien sûr que tu connais, suis-je bête...

Il tourne autour de moi d'un pas lent et calculé. Je n'arrive pas à le suivre des yeux...

\- Les anesthésiants servent a endormir les nerfs afin d'empêcher le patient de ressentir la douleur...

Je sais où il veut en venir... je sens bien que je vais prendre cher... merde...

\- Le produit que je t'ai administré... enfin, qu'il t'a administré...

Il désigne l'homme au coin de la pièce.

\- … Sert à, à l'inverse d'un anesthésiant, éveiller chaque nerf de ton corps et à te faire ressentir une douleur assez puissante pour te détruire...

D'un coup sec il m'écrase l'estomac et ce n'est pas un poing mais une batte de base-ball qui m'éventre...

Je sert les dents et écarquille les yeux...

Je ne crierais pas.

Une droite en plein dans la joue, ou plutôt une enclume...

Je ne crierai pas.

Il s'approche d'une petite table posée à environs un mètre de moi.

Le froid d'une petite brise affleure contre ma peau entièrement nue me mord comme une lame trop aiguisée.

Il s'en saisit d'une d'ailleurs, montée sur un fin manche métallique elle donne un air de scalpel. C'en est peut-être même un.

Quatre pas nous séparent, trois, deux, un...

Il se penche légèrement.

\- Hurle... me murmure-t-il, hurle pour lui enculé...

L'entaille doit être superficielle, oui, elle l'est, c'est sûr.

Elle est superficielle...

Je ne crierai pas.

Ma peau me hurle qu'on la découpe au hachoir...

Ne pleure pas, ne hurle pas, ne parles pas, ne grimace pas.

Reste de marbre et attends.

Une seconde coupure... une coupure? Une ouverture faite à la hache plutôt...

J'ai mal...

J'ai mal putain...

Putain!

Je laisse retomber ma tête alors qu'il s'éloigne une nouvelle fois.

Trois... il m'a foutu au moins trois doses de son produit a la con, c'est pour ça que ça me fait aussi mal.

Je ricane et il m'attrape par les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

\- L'inutilité de ton geste.

\- Comment ça?

\- Ma torture.

\- Tu trouve ça inutile?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ça le ramènera pas.

\- Mais ça le vengera.

\- Il est mort.

\- Mais son âme bafouée doit être vengée pour reposer en paix.

\- Il est mort.

Je ricane.

\- Arrête de rire.

Il s'énerve, je le vois a deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Arrête de rire!

Je continue

\- Arrête de rire putain!

Il lève sa main tenant mon sabre au dessus de sa tête.

La perspective de ma mort me fait marrer et j'entends mon rire résonner et se mêler au son lourd et distinct de ses pas que le Pistolero, lui, ne peut percevoir.

Je lève mes yeux sur lui, mon regard carmin et émeraude croisant le sien noisette.

Mon rire s'est calmé et je lui souris.

\- C'est con, à quelques secondes près t'aurais pu me buter.

Surprise et colère modèlent ses traits avant de s'évanouir en même temps que lui.

Il se tient face à moi.

« pardon » est le seul mot que je veux lui dire.

Mais mon corps me lâche.

Mon esprit se brise.

Je sens le sol trop froid contre ma peau que j'heurte après qu'il ai détaché cette corde qui me brisait les poignets.

Le vert de ses yeux me vrille et me fait perdre pied alors qu'il m'admire.

Je ferme les yeux sur cette image.

* * *

Voilà!

avis? envies? vous aimez? des critiques?

reviewez!

Sur ce, a très vite ;)

Rin Misaki :3


	3. Chapter 2 :Demande

Bonjour!

Vwala le chapitre 2, je vous épargne ma joie d'avoir réussi à être dans les temps x)

Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier dans les deux semaines qui viennent (vacances toussa toussa...)

En tous cas j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Je rappelle que c'est basé sur Habitants de la Toile, que ça suit le #28 mais que j'invente bien la moitié à partir de là!

C'est une fanfiction, pas une suite!

Sur ce, enjoy ;)

Rin Misaki

* * *

Raiting :M

Disclaimer :Tous les persos ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Liev Victorovitch!

Warning :Yaoi/Lemon/Insultes/Tortures/Sang/Spoil

Personnages de l'histoire originale :

\- Liev Victorovitch

\- Maksim

\- Wild Castoritch

\- Le Pistolero aka Tony Pagnier

\- Tony

\- Lyan

\- Nicolaï

\- Le père de Nicolaï (nom inconnu pour l'instant) et sa mère Katya (pas sûre de l'orth)

\- Vincent (mort)

\- Tesker

Ocs :

\- Jagger

* * *

~Pour Liev Victorovitch~

Chapitre 2 :Demande

\- ...iev … liev... Liev!

On me secoue et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

\- Quoi?! Je grommelle.

Tony me regarde avec de grands yeux remplis de terreur.

\- Il... il faut que tu viennes... il... ily a... là-bas...

\- Wowowow Tony qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Calmes-toi! Dis-je en le prenant par les épaules.

Il inspire un grand coup en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvres et je vois que la flamme de peur qui vrillait ses yeux s'est calmée.

\- Il faut que tu ailles voir dans l'entrée... c'est... important.

Je fronce mes sourcils et me lève en rabattant ma couette sur le côté.

J'enfile mon jean rapidement et mets mon tee-shirt en m'avançant vers la porte.

Je l'ouvre et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque l'agitation dans la maison...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Nicolaï arrive en trombe vers moi et m'attrape par le poignet.

\- Wow mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain?! Je hurle.

Il me regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris par la lueur de frayeur que je perçoit en lui... Nicolaï à peur. Il a peur... mais de quoi?

Je me précipite dans l'entrée et reste figé.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!

* * *

Putain...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une double gueule de bois...

J'entrouvre les yeux mais la lumière me brule les pupilles.

Je les gardes donc résolument fermés.

J'ouvre mon poing que j'avais gardé serré sans m'en rendre compte, mes jointures blanchies me font mal.

En ouvrant les doigts je sens le toucher léger et doux du drap.

.. attends j'suis dans un lit là?

Ça veut dire qu'on m'a transporté... mais qui et pourquoi?

J'essaie tant bien que mal de me remémorer son visage...

Merde...

Rien ne me revient à part...

A part ces deux iris émeraudes.

Nicolaï?

Nan il ne serait pas venu... mais alors qui cela peut-il être?

Cette lueur verte était légèrement plus sombres que la sienne et teintée de flashs carmin.

Une porte claque et je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité meurtrière.

J'essaie de me relever avant même d'avoir retrouvé la vue.

Une main me fait doucement retomber sur le matelas.

\- Ne te force pas, me conseille une voix.

Elle est rocailleuse mais aussi étrangement douce.

\- Ça va? Tu n'as pas trop mal?

Je hoche négativement du chef.

\- Qui...

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase car ma gorge se noue.

Mes cinq sens se débrident.

J'ai retrouvé le toucher, l'ouïe, je retrouve peu à peu ma vue et mon odorat ainsi que le goût.

Ce dernier se traduit par celui du sang.

Les contours flous de sa silhouette se concrétisent.

Il est grand, brun avec des mèches bleues marines, des yeux légèrement en amandes et une peau blanche peu halée.

Il paraît étrangement doux malgré sa carrure imposante.

Merde, mes lentilles est-ce que j'les ai encore?!

Je porte ma main à mon visage et il comprend bien vite mon but.

\- Elles te faisaient souffrir à cause du produit et tu en criais dans ton sommeil alors on te les a retirées.

\- On? J'articule difficilement.

\- Oui, moi et ma division.

\- … L'armée? Je lâche craintif.

Il ouvre de grands yeux et éclate soudain de rire.

Je me renfrogne, gêné.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?!

Il est en plein fou-rire et quand il arrive enfin à se calmer je vois qu'il en à pleuré.

\- C'est juste... que... un hybride dans l'armée, tu t'es bien écouté? Je veux bien que mes yeux soient moins clair et pétants que la plupart mais quand même, ça se voit que je suis un bâtard nan?

Il sourit d'un sourire que je ne pensais pas revoir sur le visage d'un hybride depuis celui de l'équipe Victorovitch.

\- Ouais, j'avais pas fait gaffe c'est tout... mais verts et rouges... t'es quoi?

Il me tend un plateau qui était posé au sol.

\- Tiens mange, ça te fera du bien, lance-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

\- Merci...

Je commence à manger, c'est sommaire. Des pâtes, de l'eau, du pain...

Je m'apprête à reposer la question mais il me devance.

\- Je suis un hybride de niveau 1.7, j'ai été modifié par de sacrés enculés de cette chère armée pour devenir un niveau 2. Seulement... ils se sont plantés et n'ont pas réussi à me faire totalement évoluer donc je suis ni vraiment niveau 1 ni vraiment niveau 2 mais j'ai des pulsions de violence d'un niveau 3 ou 2.8.

Ma fourchette reste suspendue.

\- Je pensais qu'ils avaient supprimé tous les altérés...

\- Oh, tu connaissais notre existence? Lâche-t-il surprit.

\- Ma mère en était une.

Je termine mon verre.

\- Je vois... la pauvre...

Je ne dis rien.

Je vais ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole mais il me coupe.

\- Je vais aller droit au but avant que tu ne poses la question. Nous sommes une organisation d'hybride de tous les niveaux, de 0.1 à 3 et notre but est de revendiquer notre race comme étant au même niveau que celle des humains. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi et aimerions que tu nous rejoignes. Nous préférerions utiliser une voie pacifiste mais si besoin est, nous sommes prêts à utiliser la violence. Nous sommes prêts à t'accorder des faveurs ou à accueillir des gens que tu voudrais avoir à tes côtés, les protéger. Le choix que tu feras est tien mais si tu refuses, nous t'effaceront la mémoire et te relâcheront.

Il se lève.

\- Je ne veux t'obliger à rien, j'espère juste pouvoir travailler à te côtés.

Je hoche la tête, légèrement sous le choc.

\- Ton nom?

\- Jagger.

\- … Jagger?

\- J'ai perdu mon nom quand on m'a donné un numéro à la place à mes 5ans, depuis je l'ai oublié et on m'a laissé en choisir un nouveau. J'ai pas réfléchit sur le moment et c'est le premier qui m'est passé par la tête. C'est comme ça pour tout le monde ici alors ne t'étonne pas de nos noms.

Je souris.

\- Wild Castoritch, enchanté.

Il me tend la main et je la serre.

\- Je vais y réfléchir...

Il sors et ferme la porte à clef derrière lui.

La pièce où je suis n'a pas de fenêtre, il n'y a pas de câbles apparents, assez de voltage ou d'objets tranchants pour me suicider, rien pour ouvrir la porte... Ils sont plutôt prévoyants.

Je m'allonge et retourne tout dans ma tête...

Je ferme les yeux et me sens tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Bon j'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC et que la tournure que va prendre l'histoire vous interesse ^^

Sur ce, review? *^*

Rin Misaki :3


	4. Chapter 3 :Cadavre

J'ai reussit à capter la wifi pour vous publier ca!

Le chap 4 est en cours d'écriture ;)

Rappel :C'est une fanfiction, pas une suite!

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

Rin Misaki :3

* * *

Raiting :M

Disclaimer :Tous les persos ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Liev Victorovitch!

Warning :Yaoi/Lemon/Insultes/Tortures/Sang/Spoil

Présents dans ce chapitre :

Personnages de l'histoire originale :

\- Wild Castoritch

\- Liev Victorovitch

\- Tony

\- Lyan

\- Nicolaï

(- Le Pistolero aka Tony Pagnier)

Ocs :

\- Jagger

\- Reïan

* * *

~Pour Liev Victorovitch~

Chapitre 3 :Cadavre

On m'effleure et en une fraction de seconde j'ouvre les yeux et emprisonne le bras de mon vis-à-vis dans son dos sans qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir.

Il est cloué au sol, tout mon poids le dominant.

\- T'es qui, tu veux quoi? Je lance.

\- Je m'appelle Reïan et on m'a chargé de t'assister jusqu'à ce que tu prenne une décision, je voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure, je voulais juste te réveiller pour te dire que j'avais apporté ton repas!

Il ferme fort les yeux, je suppose que je plie un peu trop durement. Je le relâche et me relève et passant une main dans mes cheveux pendants, absence de gel oblige.

Il se relève à son tour, hésitant.

\- Ne m'approche pas par surprise, jamais, et encore moins quand je dors, je me contente de répondre.

Je m'assoie à la table et fais glisser mon plateau pour l'avoir en face de moi. Il ne bouge pas et je vois bien qu'il est mal à l'aise, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire.

\- C'est bon tu peux t'en aller, je lâche pour le libérer.

Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant et s'empresse de sortir.

Après avoir attendu quelques instants pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je sors de sous ma veste son arme.

Trop novice et inexpérimenté pour m'avoir à sa garde ce gamin...

Je la tourne et la retourne entre mes doigts. Elle est chargée à block, plutôt pratique.

Je sors ensuite son couteau, magnifique, une lame équilibrée, de survie, au manche de métal noir légèrement dentelé, une très belle pièce.

Je mange et réfléchis longuement...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Rejoindre l'autre (Tekser)? Tenter de retourner chez les Victorovitch? Rester avec cette bande à la con? Ou chercher cet enculé pour me venger en le buttant?

Bonne question...

Je finis de remonter l'arme, pas de problèmes de ce côté là.

Bon...

Je la range de nouveau sous ma veste avec le couteau avant de m'attaquer à mon repas.

Une fois finit je dépose mon plateau au sol, devant la porte et je m'assoit contre le mur, du côté de l'ouverture.

* * *

Liev est assit devant un grand verre de café, la tête dans ses mains il n'arrête pas de murmurer et je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Tony est debout, appuyé contre la porte du frigo, il a un regard vide qui parcourt la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

Lyan s'est exilé au coin de la la cuisine, par terre, son ordi sur ses genoux.

La matinée à été longue, tellement pleine de surprises et d'emmerdes que notre seul instant de pause est un presque supplice.

Récapitulons...

Je me suis réveillé le premier en sentant une drôle d'odeur. Je l'ai suivie pour finir par arriver dans l'entrée où j'ai trouvé un hybride de niveau 3 avec un énorme paquet.

Par réflexe j'ai fermé la porte et l'attaque, le bruit a réveillé les autres et on a finit par réussir à capturer cet inconnu.

On a ouvert le paquet...

Un relent me monte dans la gorge, je sens encore cette odeur qui me bouffe le nez et m'arrache la langue.

Cette putain d'odeur de décomposition.

Parce que oui, le problème c'était pas le cadavre découpé en petit morceaux en lui-même...

Le seul, ou plutôt les seuls problèmes c'était que le cadavre en question était déjà décédé depuis quelques jours au moins et qu'il appartenait à...

\- Ses hommes vont nous tuer s'ils apprennent qu'il est mort, finit pat lâcher Liev en me coupant dans mes réflexions.

Je hoche du chef et cherche une solution.

\- Interrogeons l'autre là, je propose, c'est lui qui l'a ramené ce cadavre, il doit bien savoir où il l'a choppé nan?

\- Je pense pas qu'on puisse le faire parler sans le torturer et les murs d'ici n'étant pas insonorisés quelqu'un risque d'appeler les secours, je te rappelle que la torture est strictement interdite. On ne peut pas non plus quitter l'appart en laissant le cadavre ici au risque que quelqu'un cherche à entrer à cause de l'odeur. Donc si on sort faut qu'on sache où aller pour l'enterrer et où aller pour l'interroger... me répond Liev.

Au final je sais pas trop s'il s'adresse à nous ou s'il se parle à lui-même.

Je remarque alors que Tony et Lyan semblent plus soucieux, voir effrayés...

Pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le problème du cadavre,

C'est autre chose... Mais quoi?!

Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Il y à l'ancienne usine qui est à la limite sud de la ville, là-bas personne ne nous entendra... murmure ledit Tony.

\- … et j'ai un contact qui peut s'occuper du corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste... termine notre hackeur.

\- Bon bah c'est réglé, on y va! Je lance.

Je me lève et change de pièce en leur lançant qu'ils ont cinq minutes pour se préparer.

L'hybride est attaché à une chaise, il n'a ni collier ni marque.

Il avait plusieurs armes mais on les lui a prises. J'attrape une de ses lames et la glisse sous ma veste, j'en prend une autre que je garde au poing.

\- Réveille-toi!

Aucune réaction.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune, mais alors aucune patience.

Je lui fous une tarte monumentale de ma main libre le détache en dix secondes le soulève par le col et approche mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive.

\- Écoutes-moi bien, je le répèterais pas alors soit attentif. Tu vas te lever et me suivre, tu tentes de t'échapper je te tue, tu tentes de crier je te tue, tu tente de demander de l'aide je te tue. Si t'as bien compris on va y aller.

Ma lame conte sa gorge le met mal a l'aise, logique j'ai envie de dire.

\- C-compris, lâche-t-il après un temps.

Je le fait avancer devant moi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où sont réunis mes acolytes et le fameux sac.

Ils le prennent à deux, Liev ouvre la porte et la referme derrière nous.

On monte dans la voiture et on part.

Notre maître est peu sûr de lui et Tony et Lyan sont tendus, les autres sont restés à l'appart au cas où les amis de notre intrus viendraient.

Nous roulons vers l'ancienne usine où nous retrouverons ce fameux contact.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelqu'un avait déterré quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû l'être et que nous allons être mêlés à quelque chose dont l'ampleur sera sans précédents...

Je regarde le ciel défiler par la fenêtre et me demande comment nous en sommes arrivés à devoir faire disparaître le cadavre de Tony Pagnier.

* * *

Voilà voilà, ne m'en voulez pas svp x)

J'espère que ça vous à plu ;)

Sur ce, review? *^*

Rin Misaki :3


	5. Chapter 4 :Vaccin ou Virus?

Me revoilà! Désolée pour le retard, quelques problèmes et une grosse panne d'inspi m'ont stoppée dans mon élan :(

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis de retour o/

C'est toujours fait à partir de mon imagination! Certaines choses proviennent ici du HDT #29 ^^

Je n'ai pas encore vu le HDT #30 alors je ne sais pas si ça spoile, ressemble ou autre à cet épisode mais je prie pour que non T^T

Sur ce, Bonne lecture o/

Rin Misaki :3

* * *

Raiting :M

Disclaimer :Tous les persos ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Liev Victorovitch! Les Ocs m'appartiennent!

Warning :Yaoi/Lemon/Insultes/Tortures/Sang/Spoil

Présents dans ce chapitre :

Personnages de l'histoire originale :

\- Wild Castoritch

\- Liev Victorovitch

\- Tony

\- Lyan

\- Nicolaï

Ocs :

\- Jagger

\- Doll

\- River

* * *

~Pour Liev Victorovitch~

Chapitre 4 :Vaccin ou Virus?

Je frappe du dos de ma lame et me faufile rapidement entre tout ces gens.

Quatrième salle que je franchis et j'enfonce la porte suivante pour me retrouver face à une grande table rectangulaire.

Autour se trouvent quatre personnes, chacune ayant une autre personne debout à ses côtés.

Ils ne paraissent ni surpris ni effrayés.

Comme s'ils m'attendaient.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus pâles et noirs me regarde fixement.

\- C'est lui le fameux Wild? Finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Oui, répond un homme en souriant.

Il a un sourire légèrement flippant et ses cheveux verts-noirs lui donnent un air vicieux.

\- C'était ta division qui s'occupaient de lui, Jagger, comment ça se fait qu'il soit ici? Ajoute-t-il.

\- Mes agents n'ont pas le niveau, il peut les tuer tous les yeux fermés s'il ne se retient pas, River, se contente-t-il de répondre en appuyant sur le prénom.

Je les regarde tour à tour.

Je recule d'un pas.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de sortir, ça a été verrouillé derrière toi, me lance une gamine de 10 ou 11 ans.

Une assistante médicale je suppose, plutôt jeune...

Je vais ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole mais la fille de tout à l'heure me devance.

\- Il est si fort que ça?

Elle me lance un regard et ses yeux rouge me transpercent.

Elle se lève et, tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi, les autres se mettent à l'aise, se relâchent comme pour admirer un spectacle ou regarder un film.

Son œil gauche est légèrement strié de vert, en fait.

Elle est à mon niveau et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Sans prévenir et très rapidement, d'un mouvement trop fluide pour une simple altérée, elle me lance son pied droit en plein dans la tête et je n'ai pas le temps de parer.

Je suis projeté sur le côté mais avant de tomber je pousse le sol du pied et me rétablit pour parer son second chassé, du gauche cette fois.

Accroupi sur ma jambe gauche je lui porte moi aussi un chassé du droit et, ayant attrapé sa jambe parée de ma main, je la déséquilibre et la fait tomber alors que je me redresse.

Je sors le couteau de ma manche et le pose sur sa gorge mais elle m'attrape le poignet et me bloque avec une force surprenante.

\- Ça suffit, nous ordonne un homme aux cheveux longs, je ne veux pas de blessés, il y en a déjà assez.

Il est assit devant la gamine.

Je me relâche et m'éloigne de l'altérée.

Elle se relève et époussette ses vêtements.

\- Pas mal en effet...

\- Perso je préfèrerais l'avoir dans mon camp! Lâche le dénommé River.

\- C'est le cas, je répond.

Là, je les ai surpris.

\- Je m'étais dit que si j'arrivais à sortir d'ici je partirais mais que si vous m'arrêtiez je resterais. Je ne pense pas avoir cent pour cent de chances de vous battre et ensuite de réussir à m'enfuir donc je reste. C'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas définitif, soyez-en conscients.

\- Cool! J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une erreur en te prenant, mais j'ai eu raison! hurle presque Jagger.

Mon assaillante me tend la main.

\- Doll, se contente-t-elle de dire comme piètre présentation.

Je serre sa main tout en me préparant à parer un quelconque assaut.

\- Wild Castoritch.

\- Bienvenue chez les Hybrides, Wild, déclare-t-elle avec un petit sourire, je suis heureuse de t'avoir à nos côtés, pour un temps au moins.

* * *

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! POURQUOI?!

Tony prend sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je... Il a voulu que je fasse les tests le plus vite possible depuis qu'on a apprit que la Résistance Hybride avait Wild et... Et qu'on échange les survivants du noyau contre le vaccin pour ainsi les échanger contre Wild... Je pensais que ça marcherait... Je pensais que...

\- TU PENSAIS MAL! Hurle Liev.

Personne n'essaie de le calmer, personne ne bouge, le temps est comme arrêté et l'air est lourd, assez lourd pour laisser un poids sur la poitrine et la gorge sèche, comme une première clope.

\- ET MAINTENANT NICOLAÏ VA CREVER ET C'EST ENTIEREMENT TA FAUTE!

\- Je suis désolé...

\- DESOLE? JUSTE DESOLE?

\- Pardon je voulais pas...

\- TU AS-

\- LIEV!

Tous se tournent vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Il est là, le teint pâle, les yeux vitreux, il transpire et est sur le point de défaillir.

\- Nicolaï... Murmure le « fautif ».

\- Il faut que tu retournes te coucher, tu es...

\- Malade? Oui, je le suis et je vais peut-être... non, je vais surement en mourir vu que ce soit-disant vaccin n'est qu'un virus pire que le cancer. Oui c'est vrai, inutile de se voiler la face mais j'ai tous droits sur moi et mon corps. Je ne compte pas mourir et je fais confiance à Tony pour trouver un antidote alors plutôt que de rester là à vous faire engueuler pour l'un et à piquer une gueulante à la con pour l'autre à cause de mon état, je vous prierai de vous bouger un peu le cul pour me sortir de là au lieu de me regarder crever.

Silence.

\- Je vais te ramener dans ton lit et chercher un peu mieux pour... ça.

Ils sortent de la pièce et je reste seul avec mon « maître ».

\- Putain... putain putain putain... Lâche-t-il.

\- C'est pas en répétant en boucle « putain » que quoi que ce soit va changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre?!

\- Je sais pas moi, faire des recherches, bouge toi un peu quoi.

\- Parce que toi tu te bouge?!

\- C'est pas mon problème, Nico est maître de lui-même depuis qu'il s'est déclaré Hybride Libre.

Son regard se vrille en un mélange de colère et de déception.

\- Mais, je continue, j'ai fait des recherches. Ce virus n'est pas contagieux, c'est un mélange de différents virus et il est dit incurable. Si on utilise un mélange de différents vaccins et antidotes, on peut ralentir son avancée le temps que Tony synthétise quelque chose.

\- Mais si...

\- … Si Tony n'arrive pas à créer un vaccin? Et bien Nicolaï mourra, ainsi que quelques centaines d'hybrides de toutes races, d'âges et de sexes et peut-être Wild. Mais quitte à tous les perdre, autant tenter quelque chose.

\- Ouais...

Il semble prêt à pleurer.

\- J'aurais bien envie de te dire que tout va bien se passer mais ce serait se leurrer alors je ne le dirais pas.

Le silence retombe.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ^^

le prochain chapitre est presque finit, j'essaierai de le poster le plus vite possible ;) Il sera très descriptif et peu mouvementé, voir plat alors j'espère qu'il vous accrochera quand même '^'

Sur ce, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ^^

Review?

Rin Misaki :3


	6. Chapter 5 :Découverte

Encore pardon pour le retard (particulierement à toi liev, j'implore ton pardon T^T)

Je mets du temps à sortir parce que je suis un peu paumée ces temps-ci, autant dans ma vie que dans le dénouement de cette histoire ^^'

j'espere que ca continuera tout de meme à vous plaire o/

sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

Rin Misaki :3

* * *

Raiting :M

Disclaimer :Tous les persos ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Liev Victorovitch! Les Ocs m'appartiennent!

Warning :Yaoi/Lemon/Insultes/Tortures/Sang/Spoil

Présents dans ce chapitre :

Personnages de l'histoire originale :

\- Wild Castoritch

Ocs :

* * *

~Pour Liev Victorovitch~

Chapitre 5 :Découverte

_[…]_

_Je me balade dans le lieu. C'est grand, impressionnant, ça inspire à la fois le respect, la peur et la sécurité._

_C'est composé de quatre énormes bâtiments et de six autres légèrement plus petits. _

_Les quatre grands sont ceux des divisions._

_. La première division est celle de Doll, une hybride modifiée, je crois. Elle est forte, très technique, énigmatique et notre première rencontre m'a laissé une impression de... déjà vu. Son second est une femme nommée Shere. Leur bâtiment est blanc, recouvert d'une armature en fer. Il n'y a aucune entrée apparente au sol, juste des fenêtres a partir de quatre ou cinq mètres. On peut toutefois deviner des portes si on regarde bien._

_. La seconde division est celle de River. C'est un maniaque, il est fana de torture. Il a eu un truc qui l'a fait sombrer dans la folie et en est ressorti mais en a gardé des séquelles. Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit un hybride. Son second est Wright, hybride pur souche. Ils ont un espèce de grand bunker noir/vert, il semble impénétrable._

_. La troisième division est dirigée par Natacha, c'est tout ce que je sais, je ne l'ai pas rencontrée. Son second m'est aussi inconnu. Ils sont dans un bâtiment style camouflé, assez bien fait pour que si tu ne te concentre pas vraiment tu peux le confondre avec le paysage._

_. La quatrième et dernière division est sous les ordres de Jagger, tête brûlée, sûr de lui, perspicace et vraiment à fond dans sa cause. Inesa est sa seconde. Le bâtiment a une couverture béton mais renferme une armature triple._

_Les six autres sont tous identiques à quelques détails prêts._

_. Il y a tout d'abord l'infirmerie, dirigée par Gaëll, un humain au moins aussi doué que Tony si ce n'est plus. Secondé par Kana, il est froid, précis, droit et intransigeant avec lui-même._

_. Viennent ensuite les équipes étrangères composées de :Shika de l'aile asiatique, Reiner de l'aile allemande, Jane de l'aile américaine. Les autres me sont inconnus._

_. Le bureau des affaires humaines occupe le troisième bâtiment. Nehal est humain et PDG, il fournit les fonds nécessaires et peut servir de porte-parole parfois. Il est l'un des rares humains ici, bien que mal vu il continu encore et toujours à travailler aux côtés des hybrides._

_. Pour le quatrième bâtiment c'est la cantine, vraiment bonne d'ailleurs._

_. Le bâtiment suivant est à la fois trésorerie et administrations, avec Ellana comme tête._

_. Le dernier bâtiment est celui de stockage des armes, équipements et rationnements. Dans chaque bâtiment il y a de quoi d'armer mais le plus gros est dans celui-ci. Il est gardé et régit par Arkein._

_Tout cela compose le Quartier Général de la Résistance Hybride (RH)._

_Seuls des combattants sont admis ici, même les balayeurs savent se battre et manier une arme._

_Les non-combattants étaient gardé dans une ville cachée connu uniquement par les personne de confiance de la RH. Seulement cette ville, connue sous le nom de Noyau de la Résistance Hybride, s'est faite détruire malgré la protection mise en place. Les trois quarts des hybrides sur place se sont faits descendre immédiatement, le dernier quart et retenu par les agresseur, agresseur n'étant nuls autres que des humains._

_C'est là que je sais que l'équipe de Victorovitch va agir. Comment je ne sais pas et quand non plus mais ils vont faire, ou du moins tenter quelque chose._

_Moi pendant ce temps j'exécuterais vos ordres, quels qu'en soient les prix, vous pouvez compter sur moi._

_Sur ce,_

_Wild Castoritch._

Je plie le papier en deux, puis de nouveau en deux.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre grillagée et tends le papier au travers du tissage de fils de fer.

Je le sens arriver.

En un éclair le papier disparaît, emporté par un oiseau assez rapide pour devenir invisible.

Je retourne sur mon lit.

Je dois y arriver, même si je dois y laisser la vie.

J'ai donné ma parole.

* * *

Tony Pagnier. Ni recherches, ni enterrement.

Juste... effacé.

Il y avait eu Vincent avant lui.

Il y aura Wild après lui.

Ouvrir les yeux me tiraille mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je dois y retourner...

Retourner travailler.

Avant que la guerre n'éclate, nous devons le trouver.

Le découvrir, le synthétiser, l'utiliser.

Si nous y parvenons...

…

… Les hybrides disparaitrons à jamais.

* * *

Booooon...

voilà :x

le perso de la fin est bieeeeeen évidement... inconnu \o/

bon c'pas tout ca mais j'espere que ca vous aura plu ;)

sur ce, a tres vite j'espere ^^ (j'ai l'impression d'etre antoine daniel dans mon rythme de parution mais de pas atteindre un quart de sa qualité de travail ;-;)

Rin Misaki :3


End file.
